1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marine exhaust systems, and more particularly to conduits for marine exhaust systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine exhaust systems for large marine engines offer particular engineering challenges due to a combination of close quarters, large engine size, high operating exhaust temperatures, vibration stresses, and the aquatic environment and associated humidity. Of particular concern is the connection between the engine proper, and particularly the turbo charger, and the exhaust riser that is provided to carry the exhaust away from the engine and expel these fumes into the water or surrounding atmosphere. This point of connection is susceptible to stress damage given the vibration of the engine and the wrenching effects that often occur during engine operation.
It would be desirable to provide a connection between the engine and the exhaust conduit system of marine vessels which would substantially prevent vibration damage and damage from the effects of wrenching during engine operation. The connection must be resistant to high temperatures, as large marine engines can operate at exhaust temperatures of approximately 350.degree. F. Additionally, such connection must be able to withstand intermittent temperatures of 800.degree. F. or more, which temperatures can be attained during periods of engine malfunction.